Arranged Love
by Liverpoolfc4lyf
Summary: At 21 Edward chose Isabella to be his wife, 2 years later they get engaged. Problem: Bella does not love Edward. She gave him  another 2 years to prove that he can be the perfect husband. Let the falling in love begin! Possessive Edward. HEA? I promise!
1. Chapter 1

**Well hi there! Welcome to my new story, hope you guys like it! I am not gonna say much soooo on with the reading and see ya guys at the bottom :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Third person point of view**

They are rich, they are powerful and they are the best. They own one of the top companies in America and are one of the wealthiest families residing in New York. Younger generations are inspired by them whilst the older envy them, wishing they could have been as productive as them.

Charlie Swan and Carlisle Cullen have been the best of friends from a very young age. They went to the same pre-school; Charlie's packed lunch was stolen by a kid, and Carlisle offered him his and as they say the rest was history.

Charlie and Carlisle, decided to open their own business selling electronic items, little did they know how much success it would be bring them.

Their business in the early days, had a slow start, but as time passed by and they gained a good reputation, for being reliable and selling the best products available in the market, their business flourished beyond anyone's imagination and expectations.

They were rolling in money; they could afford to buy a million and one houses, but chose to stay together in one large mansion, with their respective others and children.

Charlie is married to Renee, a once kind and generous woman, but as their money increased, she turned into one of the snobbiest socialist in town. She is tall and has short blond hair and icy blue eyes.

They have 4 children, the eldest Emmett, a big bear of a boy who has inherited his father's brown hair and his mother's blue eyes although not as cold. He's said to have a pleasant, cheerful and warm personality, always hopeful to make those around him laugh.

Their second child Tanya; who is an exact replica of her mother, with the exception that she is taller and more slender and still has her youth. But in behaviour wise she is spoilt, arrogant and snobby, although her beauty makes up for her unpleasant personality. When Renee gave birth to her, they almost lost her due to complications, since then whatever she desires has been given to her thus making her downright notorious.

Their third child Isabella is the only one amongst their children to inherit her father's brown chocolaty eyes. She is quiet and shy to those in her house, and always resides in her room, doing 'god knows what' according to her mother. She is tall and slender and is very beautiful, but her parents always seem to compare her to Tanya and Alice and feel that she falters in her looks. Although many would disagree claiming that she is a natural beauty. She is kind, generous, polite and obedient, but a very private individual. She is a book, written in an ancient language, only which a few can decode.

Their fourth and last child, Alice, cute, bubbly, bouncy and a cheerful persona, but can be mean and downright unpleasant. She is titled daddy's little princess. She is short, and has dark brown, short hair which somewhat resembles a pixie cut and blue eyes.

Carlisle is married to Esme. A wonderful, sweet woman, who has still managed to stay that way, she is tall, slender, with caramel colour hair and emerald green eyes. She looks like a modern day snow white.

They have one child. Esme would have loved to have a bundle of kids, but unfortunately nature only wanted to present her with one child. His name is Edward Cullen. A handsome young man. Don't be mistaken he clearly knows it and also knows how to use his looks to his advantage. He has messy bronze hair and green eyes. He is tall and slightly muscular. With a chiselled jaw and a perfectly angled face, with one look he can have ladies panting.

Charlie and Carlisle want to change their friendship to family, by marrying their children. On Edward's 21st birthday he was presented with the choice of one of the three Swan girls.

Although him and Tanya had spent intimate nights together and were almost the same age, he never deemed her appropriate for the wife type, so he dismissed her instantly. Alice was too young and childish, so he immediately cancelled her out and that only left Isabella. She was 14 at the time but was mature beyond her years. He chose her. She was the perfect wife material. Also her mysterious persona intrigued him and although her parents did not realise it, she was one of the most gorgeous creatures he had ever set his eyes on.

They decided that when Edward turns 23 and Isabella 16 they were going to tell her she was engaged to be married.

Edward was happy to say at the least. He thought he would be able to finally figure Isabella out. He noticed that she barely left her room for days at time. He wanted to know why. But decided when he gets married to her he can demand answers, for now he waits. Only in a matter of time Isabella will be his.

* * *

><p>Edward's point of view<p>

"Happy birthday!" My family shouted. I smiled happily, 23 years old. My mum gave me a hug, while my old man a pat on the back. Normally for me, birthdays usually consist of a kick ass party, getting laid and presents. But my 23rd is a special one.

When I returned back from college, my father asked me which of the Swan girls I'd like to marry. At first I protested, claimed I didn't want to marry. Then I thought about the countless number of girls I have been with and not one did I wish to pursue a relationship with. I didn't want to end up a lonely bastard, so I agreed.

My first thought was Tanya would be acceptable, but when I thought about I realised that she's not the kind of girl I'd like to spend the rest of my life with. She's irritating, whiny, annoying, demanding and spoilt. The only good thing about this girl was that she's good in the sack. As marriage is not only about sex, I cannot see myself spending the rest of my life with her and I feel sorry for the sucker who will. Little Alice, she's my baby sister, so there's no way in hell would I even consider her, that left Isabella.

Isabella Swan, she's a beauty. With long brown curly hair, cascading down her back and gorgeous chocolate brown doe like eyes, her soft, pink pouty lips, with perfect body curves accentuating her features… she was 14 at the time, yet she looked so mature and time has made her look even more beautiful if that was even possible. Her beauty was one of the factors which charmed me but her personality is what captivated me. She's so mysterious. She sometimes spends three days in her room without coming out. Her room, no one has ever entered before. I wonder what she does in there and with soundproof walls it's almost impossible to hear.

I told our fathers I choose Isabella to be my bride. I remember Charlie looking at me, questioning my sanity, wondering why I wouldn't choose Tanya, after all in the eyes of her parents, Tanya's the perfect child, but Tanya was only beautiful from the outside not from the in.

Charlie and Carlisle told me that as Isabella is only 14 we will wait two years before we tell her, so my 23rd birthday, will also commemorate my engagement to her. Isabella of course has no idea that we are engaged to be married. I wonder how she'll take the news. Happy, pleased, glad and joyful. Well that's what I hope.

"Ready to get engaged?" My father asked. I smirked and nodded.

"Stewart, go call Isabella." Isabella's mother Renee demanded. Stewart was one of our oldest butlers. Like a typical butler he was wearing a white dress shirt, with black trousers and black tail jacket, accompanied with a black bow tie.

"Yes madam." He strode off. I paced the room, trying to kill time, waiting for Isabella to come down.

"Isabella, will be coming in 15 minutes, she's getting ready." Stewart said, gave a slight bow and left.

"I told her to look her best. I even brought her the dress" Renee smiled forcefully. It was clear she preferred me for Tanya. I smiled again and sat down on the couch. Tanya sat down next to me.

"I still don't know why you didn't choose me Eddie." Tanya whined in her obnoxiously nasal voice.

"Reason number one: no matter how many times I tell you not to, you still call me Eddie and reason number two: I cannot imagine spending the rest of my life with someone as disobedient as you. Now get up and sit somewhere else. I can't stand to be around you at the moment." She huffed and got up and stood beside her mother.

I wonder why it's taking her so long. She was told be ready hours ago.

I could hear heels clicking on the marble floor; I could feel my heart beating frantically. This is it. I am finally going to make Isabella Swan my fiancée. I still couldn't see her, because she hadn't approached the spiral staircase.

Then finally she came into full view, wearing a grey shiny floor length dress, halter neck, her straps beautifully beaded, with a sweet heart neckline emphasised by silver beads outlining it, it was tight and there were lines on the top of the dress but as soon as it reached her waist, from one side it clung to her thighs the other side it flared out, there was a diamante brooch on the side tying it, leaving more creases. Her hair was curled and tied half up. I stood beneath the spiral staircase and as she finally descended down the stairs, I offered her my arm; she gave me a look, one full of confusion, she slightly narrowed her eyes and stared at my arm, through her long thick eyelashes, for a couple of seconds whilst nibbling on her lower lip. I had this urge to tear her lips away from her teeth and give them a kiss.

After the look her mother gave her she interlinked her arm with mine. I felt this jolt of electricity coursing through my body. She gave me a funny look. I saw the back of the dress; it was somewhat backless, except that it looked like there was silver bow detail, giving the effect that it was tying the bodice of her dress to her body. It looked innocent yet sexy.

"Isabella what are you wearing?" her mother shouted.

"Mother, the dress you gave me, it looked hideous, like something someone would wear in the 19th century, so I went shopping and brought something more acceptable… for the 21st century. But I still do not understand why I must dress for Edward's party, I never attend." She spoke firmly, her voice sounded like bells, chiming.

"Aunt Renee, she looks stunning." I told her mother, efficiently ending Renee's protest about Isabella's clothes. I have a feeling, that Renee was hoping that Isabella would look hideous, I would change my mind and decide to get married to Tanya. Regardless of what Isabella wear's I would still say that she will look like the most beautiful girl on this planet. "And sweetheart you're attending the party, because this party is also for you."

"What do you mean?" She inquired, her brows slightly furrowed, Charlie stepped forward.

"Well, Isabella, Carlisle and I have decided that you and Edward should be wed, today is your engagement ceremony." To the point Charlie I like that. She froze for a minute or two. I was anxiously awaiting her response.

"Excuse me?" she asked in a deadly cold voice. "I am getting engaged to a man that I neither know nor love? I am too young to get married. I am only 16!" she exasperatedly cried out. "Why can't he not get married to Tanya, everybody knows they slept together! Why me?" I could feel my heart breaking.

"Isabella, don't be silly, you're getting married to Edward on the day you turn 18 as of now you are simply getting engaged and Edward chose you to be his bride. What do you mean you don't know him? You've known Edward since the day you were born" Carlisle spoke softly yet in a final tone.

"I don't want to get married." She mumbled. "Could I please have a few minutes, to absorb this news." She asked Carlisle, who nodded. She ran back upstairs and we all heard her room door slam.

"Well Eddie, if she doesn't get married to you, there's always Tanya." Her oaf of a bother Emmett laughed. Emmett clearly understood my desire for Isabella. So I whacked his head. How dare he suggest such an absurd thing? After almost three hours, she finally came downstairs. She said she only needed a couple of minutes_. Note to self, Isabella is not punctual, first late to our engagement, then taking three hours to decide when she said it will only take a couple of minutes._

"I have had time to think about it and I have reached a decision. I will get engaged to Edward." I was smiling so wide. "However…" my smile faltered. "If at the end of this two year engagement period I do not see Edward fit to be my husband I have the right to refuse the allegiance."

"If you refuse this 'allegiance', I swear to you Isabella I will kick you out this house and you will not get a dime." Her father sneered.

"I could not care less; I planned on leaving this house when I turn 18, so I don't need your money or your shelter." She looked towards me. "Two years."

That's all the time I needed, in two years I will prove to her that I will love her unconditionally, I will give her all the happiness in the world. I will make her so happy that in two years' time she will be telling me let's get married today Edward. I grinned and nodded.

"Isabella Swan, I promise to make you the happiest woman on earth, I will love you forever, through both the good times and the bad, I promise to protect you from all evil, will you accept my proposal and be my fiancée?" I said whilst getting down one knee. I think I saw her roll her eyes but she nodded. "Yes." She gave me her left hand and I put the ring on her third finger. Hoping it will stay there forever. I swore I heard her mumble, "I think I am going to barf, damn you Riley. Damn you to the deepest pitt in hell"

Riley? After we got engaged instead of beaming with happiness she is thinking about this Riley fella'. Who is this Riley? What relation does he have with _my_ Isabella? A ex-boyfriend? Has he kissed her? Has he touched her? My jaw clenched and I was visibly shaking at the thought of someone touching _my_ angel. Now that she is _my_ fiancée I will NOT tolerate her talking or having any contact with other men, with the exception of those who are reside in this household and are related to her. She is MINE... ONLY MINE...

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh! Looks like someone's released Edwards inner possessive monster *grins*<strong>

**Who might this Riley be? **

**Please review and let me know what you think any questions will be answered! Please excuse any grammatical errors seeing that I do not have a beta, I am looking for one so if you're interested please send me a PM! THANKS! I plan on updating every Thursday, so till then …**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS A LOT FOR REVIEWING! 18 REVIEWS WOW… I am really really grateful! I love you guys!**

**This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers: prettylittlelime, Twilight-Addict1918, melissamary55, Therocker09, sogian, Miss Martha, GabzR, MyBabyBlues, Ganina, AlwaysMazzy, Lillyflower10, KristenStewartfan, Kgunter34, carefulositopeace, thekatiemadeline, Rayrae97 and my first ever reviewer for this story daisychic!**

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight! **

**Warning: Swear words and slight mention to adult situations, read with caution! **

**Now, what are you waiting for? Start reading! GO...GO...GO **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Edward's point of View**

Night had fallen and it was time for my birthday party. There were two parts. Up till 10 o'clock all the old snobby gits AKA friends of our parents would stay. After 10 that's when the real fun begins.

It was at this party we were going to announce my engagement to Isabella. So from henceforth Isabella is officially taken and no one can approach Renee and Charlie and ask for Isabella's hand in marriage. Something which I am ridiculously happy about. Lucky for me Isabella never attended any of our social functions so she has stayed out of the eyes of mothers looking for a partner for their lonely spawn. The one time she attends she's off the market.

Let me explain: In our society, they still believe in the concept of arranged marriage. So if there is an eligible girl one of the old snobby gits like for their son they would approach her parents. Her parents if they find the match suitable they would then arrange for them to court and if they both agreed and felt they were compatible they would get married. Age didn't matter, but the law did, so they would get married only when they turn 18 .

Guests started to arrive and the party was in full swing. Well full swing meaning that the house was packed and classical music was playing. My mother had done a wonderful job of decorating the house, she draped materials all over the pillars and put lights and candles everywhere. I must remember to thank her.

Isabella descended down the stairs wearing the same dress as before, just with her makeup and hair slightly adjusted. She looked stunning and literally a silence had befallen. The only sound which could be heard was Mozart's canon playing in the background. This was the first time Charlie and Renee's second daughter had appeared in public. There was a rumour going around that she was so ugly that her parents had forbidden her to show herself in society. But Isabella is anything but ugly... she is the epitome of pure beauty.

Isabella smiled as she reached the last stair, like last time, I offered her my arm. Unlike last time she did not hesitate, she took it and I led her to the dance floor where we commenced a slow waltz. She encircled her arms around my neck whilst I put my arms around her waist which was gradually travelling south. We were swaying side to side.

"You look gorgeous." I commented.

"Thank you and you look handsome." She leaned in closer to me to ear I could feel her hot breath fanning my ear and whispered; "I know it's your birthday and we're engaged but I swear to Lucifer, if you do not get your hands off of my ass I will kick you where it hurts." I'm completely besotted, I always presumed Isabella to be a quiet individual but wow! Usually any girl would allow me to grope them in public… But Isabella, she's different; this chase is going to be a thrill.

"I'm sorry I thought one was allowed to touch his fiancée's ass in public." She stabbed my foot with her high heels. I sealed my mouth shut because I knew the moment I opened it there would only be a string of profanities coming out.

"I'm sorry I thought one was allowed to step on one toes during this dance." She said mockingly. I glared at her and she just merely laughed not the least bit affected. This glare has made girls cry but Isabella who I thought would also cry laughed.

Come to think of it I don't know her at all. I always thought she was quiet, obedient, submissive and fragile. But so far she seems to be proving to be the total opposite.

I always thought my wife would be someone who possessed those attributes (quiet, obedient…) but wouldn't life be boring if she is like that? I mean there would be no passion. No fights. If there are no fights then there can't be any angry sex or makeup sex and those are the best kinds. Although I sometimes enjoy slow and steady sex but I really enjoy being rough.

If Isabella is the hellcat she proved to be just now, I am going to have an entertaining time trying to figure her out.

Once the song was over, Isabella gave me a curtsy and left to socialise with the other guests. Despite her stabbing my foot, I desperately wanted to hold onto her and never let her go. But Esme had told her that as this is her first official party and she is soon to be the future Mrs Cullen she must socialise with the guests. She has to get herself well known in society. I saw her talking to the elderly women, laughing, gasping and nodding in all the right places. It seemed like anyone she spoke to, seemed to be completely captivated by her.

"Hey handsome would you care to dance?" A girl asked me. I shook my head and left. Normally I would have taken her up on her offer; I would have probably fooled around with her. But there's only one girl who's in my heart and she's the only one I wish to fool around with. I decided to approach Isabella. She had spent enough time with the guests and I have waited very patiently, now it's my turn.

As I was approaching her one of dad's friend stopped me to wish me happy birthday. I thanked him and he started talking to me about my future plans, I answered his questions as good-naturedly as I could. I finally excused myself and the scene in front of me made me want to burn this fucking mansion down. Isabella was talking to some guy. This guy he looked like a right tool, with his brown hair gelled back and hazel eyes gazing intensely into her brown ones. He looked buff and was slightly taller than me. I sized him up and if it came down to a fight I would definitely emerge victorious… with the help of Emmett of course. I am not stupid to go in alone.

I hurled my way there and the guy was about to ask Isabella out on a date. "So I was wondering, if you're free this Saturday we could you know… go out for a movie and dinner." Before she could answer I interrupted, "unfortunately that won't be possible, see Isabella here is taken." I smirked. I stood behind her and placed my right arm around her waist and put my chin on her shoulder. "Well sweetheart, say goodbye to your friend, I would like a dance." Isabella scowled. I could tell she was subtly trying to wiggle her way out of my grasp.

"I'm sorry, excuse him, unfortunately I won't be able to come next Saturday, I have prior commitments and I think you know what I'm talking about" she told him sweetly whilst grinning. I was getting pissed off that she wasn't complying with my demand, so my grip on her waist tightened and I whispered in her ear, "Say goodbye. Or. Else. Your. Friend. Will. Get. Seriously. hurt." I pronounced each word clearly and slowly. I bet she could hear the malice and seriousness in my voice, so she complied immediately. "That's better, now I would like a dance." I dragged her to the dance floor and we were dancing again to some classical music.

"How dare you?" She asked in a cold, low, deadly voice. "How dare you tell me what I can and cannot do." We stopped swaying and I forcefully grabbed her chin.

"Isabella, you are my fiancée, we are getting married, it's my right to tell you what you can and cannot do. So don't argue with me or question me, whatever I do it's for both of our benefits."

"You're lucky, it's your birthday and there are guests around or else you have another thing coming buddy if you think you can control me like that." She stated through her teeth. The song ended, she was about to leave, but I stopped her; I wanted another dance and what I want that's what I get. We danced to another three songs, when my mum announced that it was time to cut the birthday cake.

Everybody sung a chorus of 'happy birthday.' I blew out the candles and cut the cake.

"Ladies and gentleman, today is not only my beloved sons birthday, but today I would also like to celebrate his engagement. Yes, you heard right, my son is engaged to non-other than one of my closest friends daughter, Isabella Swan." Everybody clapped. He held up his glass of champagne "Isabella, Edward, here's to wishing you, you're happily ever after. Edward and Isabella." Everyone else repeated Edward and Isabella. I put my arm around Isabella's waist, whilst everyone came to congratulate us.

"Congratulations, oh Isabella if only your family would have shown you off I would have made sure you met my son, he's so handsome. I'm certain you would have made a perfect match" A lady spoke. Excuse me? She's saying that Isabella would have been better off with her son right in front of me? No way old lady…

"Well, too bad for your son this pretty lady is ALL mine." I taunted. The lady gave me a sour look and whispered something in Isabella's ear. Isabella laughed and patted the lady's hand. The lady gave her a sympathetic look and left. "What did she say?"

"None of your business."

"Trust me; I plan to make everything about you my business." I decided to let this one slide. I didn't want to come down as _overbearing._ Soon I will find out all her secrets.

* * *

><p>It was finally ten and all the snobby gits left along with our parents who were spending the night in a hotel. Isabella was nowhere to been for the past half an hour. All of mine, Emmett's, Tanya's friends and some teens who I presumed to be Alice's friends arrived.<p>

The latest hits were playing, people were dancing. Lots of people came to wish me for my birthday. It was 11.30 and Isabella was still nowhere in sight. I was getting slightly anxious and I was debating on whether I should make my way upstairs and go look for her.

30 minutes past midnight, Isabella finally came downstairs and she looked fucking hot. She's wearing a short, sleeveless, lacy black dress, with red shoes. She wore smoky eye shadow, her hair was left loose and her lips were covered with red shiny lipstick. She was attracting a lot of male attention. I wanted to show these fuckers who she belonged to, so I made my way to her, pulled her closer to me and gave her a kiss on her lips. At first she seemed shocked, her lips frozen in place, when I pulled the back of her hair and force her to come closer, her lips moulded perfectly with mine, I heard her hum in delight, then it was as if the charm was broken, her phone rang, some rock song which I did not recognise, she quickly let go. We both were panting heavily. Her phone rang again; it was the same song. "Excuse me" she whispered and left. I thought for sure she would have stabbed me with her high heels.

Oh no! I know what will happen; she will answer the phone and then pretend that this kiss never happened. I cannot allow that! We're making some progress here. I followed her outside and hid in the corner, listening and waiting for her to end her conversation.

"Look Riley, I can't come for a sleepover tonight! As you _very well know_ it's my fiancée's birthday! No… listen I already snuck out once… No, fine, how about tomorrow… oh yeah sorry I forgot it's a school night… yeah right like that's ever stopped us… look I better get going, dude I was missing from the party for almost three hours… yeah way to rub it in my face, I am sure the rest of it was awesome… No way? Seriously? He gave you his shirt? Now I am jealous… right… love you too… see ya tomorrow. Bye"

What the fuck is going on? Again Riley? Who is this fucker? She said I love you to him! What does she mean she already snuck out once? Then it finally hit me, she was missing from the party for almost three hours. Where did she go? Why didn't she inform me? Is that why she was wearing that sexy attire?

"Isabella, care to explain what that was about?" She looked like a deer caught in the headlights, she composed herself then spoke. "Look, I know we're engaged and all but I do not have to answer to you. We're living in the 21st century, I can do whatever I want, whenever I want."

"Excuse me? You belong to me!" Her eyes went a shade darker and her breaths were becoming short and rapid. I didn't realise that during our little argument, we were inching closer and closer that my nose is almost touching hers. I saw her licking her lips. Was that an invitation? Well that's what I consider it to be. So as a good fiancé I smashed my lips down on hers, my tongue silently asked her mouth for entrance which she granted. Her mouth was so soft and warm and tasty. I could keep on kissing her. I pulled out of her mouth and started making my way down her neck. I softly bit on her pulse point, knowing it would leave a mark. This will show the whole world that she is taken. The thought of that was making my dick rock hard. I was about to grab her breasts when she slapped my hand away.

"Ok buddy that's enough for tonight" she readjusted her dress and made her way back inside to the party.

Still dazed by that magnificent kiss and the problem I had downstairs I couldn't follow her. I thought about nasty thoughts to deflate my hard on and the thought of Emmett in a pink frilly robe did it almost immediately. I readjusted my shirt and made my way back inside.

"Bro where have you been?" Emmett boomed.

"Outside, needed fresh air. Where's Isabella?"

"I'm here… _asshole_" She sneered. Emmett looked shocked then suddenly busted out laughing.

"Never knew my little sister had such a potty mouth!"

"Well, there are a lot of things you don't know about me _brother_… Maybe if you tried to get to know me you wouldn't be making such a stupid comment. Now get out of the way I wish to speak with my fiancé… Alone!" Emmett did what he was told immediately and left. "Not here." She roughly grabbed my arm and dragged me up the stairs into the… toilet? Now I was confused.

"Sweetheart we're engaged we don't need to come to the toilet we could go to my room or better yours." I've always wanted to see the inside of her room. I tried sneaking in once, but she always locks her room from the outside whenever she leaves.

"Firstly don't you dare call me sweetheart, secondly, you're never coming into my room that's private and thirdly, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" she screamed whilst pointing to the hickey on her neck.

"That's a love bite _baby_, to show the whole word your mine." I nibbled on her ear.

"Look, I still go to school and I very well can't show up with this thing on my neck or else I will look like a whore! Next time, if there'll ever be one… leave marks where no one can see them." Wow she's so hot, all demanding like that. I could feel my pants tightening; I grabbed the back of her neck and roughly pulled her in for a kiss. She responded by yanking my hair, I presumed she wants me closer to her, out teeth collided; I nibbled on her lower lip. We were in full make out mode when a bang on the door interrupted us.

"I really need to use the bathroom." A voice shouted. I sighed. I was about to tell the dude to go pee outside when Isabella pulled the bathroom door open.

"BELLS!" A pimply, scrawny, teen boy shouted.

"Hi!" Isabella greeted.

"I really wanted to come tonight but I didn't get the tickets. I am sure you were awesome like always!"

"yeah it was cool, look I gotta run, talk to you at school. Bye" Isabella rushed and left. I quickly followed her. "What was that about?" I asked. "Since when do people call you Bells? And who was he? Was he Riley?"

"At school that's my nickname and NO he wasn't Riley. I'm really sleepy so I am gonna head on to bed. G'night."

"What about my good night kiss?" She laughed and left without giving me a kiss. That's unacceptable. So I followed her to her room.

Her room was located in the most secluded part of the mansion. By the time I reached there she was talking on her phone. I couldn't resist so I decided to eavesdrop. "I know its late… but remember the distraction tactic.. yeah the one where you kiss a guy senseless so he doesn't remember what he wanted to ask you? Yeah the one where we had a huge debate about. You said it would never work. WELL IT DID! IN YOUR FACE FUCKER! I tried it on Edward, he caught me talking to you… yeah well I always said all guys have the attention span of a goldfish. Right, nope not gonna sleep yet, gonna practice s'more. Ok, bye Riley."

So that's why she willingly kissed me, so she could distract me? How could she do this to me? Give me false hope? And Today I am going to find out who this Riley is.

"Isabella…" I spoke in a dark malicious tone.

* * *

><p><strong>HEHEHEHE! Oopsie… ok next chapter you guys will hopefully find out who Riley is… it was interesting to read your opinions. Keep on guessing guys. The one closest to guessing who Riley is I will reward them with a sneak peek. <strong>

**Do you guys really think Bella kissed Edward to distract him? Or is she just saying that, coz she doesn't want to admit that she actually likes kissing Edward…**

**A question: Do you want the entire story to be in Edward's point of view or would you like Bella's point of view as well… let me know by reviewing! **

**Till next Thursday**

**Liverpoolfc4lyf**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG 21 REVIEWS! THANKS A TON TO: ash82, KhristenHartgrove, RayRae97, Color12g, Twilight-Addict 1918, Edwardluver92, KristenStewartfan, navybrat4, vhawk730, Lily, sparkysgirl706, vanquish713, Carlaisabel, Maravillosa Eres Tu, wolfgirlrules, GabzR, LilyFlower10, Kgunter34, daisychic, Sogian and Ganina! You guys are simply awesome! I am sorry I couldn't reply back!**

**The winner of last week's question I asked is announced at the bottom **

**Warning: contains some sexual content and swear words…**

**Disclaimer: me no own Twilight, me like to play with characters.**

**Well… start reading! See ya guys at the bottom! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

**Edward's point of view**

"Isabella…" I spoke in a dark malicious tone. She looks frightened.

"Yes Edward." She said in a quiet meek voice. She cleared her throat, and this time spoke more loudly, "Yes Edward."

"Who's this Riley? And don't think that you can distract me again." Telling her silently that I had heard her conversation with Riley, She stayed quiet, her eyes roaming around everywhere but avoiding mine. I am getting fed up of her silence, I roughly grabbed her forearms and throttled her a bit and asked her again, "Who is Riley?" My green eyes penetrating in to her brown demanding answers. She looks afraid.

"He's my friend… my best friend" she whispered. How stupid does she think I am? This Riley can't just be her friend. The way they talk to each other, they say 'I love you' at almost the end of every conversation for crying out loud! And they're 'just friends.'

"Do you seriously expect me to believe that?" I asked.

"Ok, fine I have a little crush on him, that's It." she shouted, seemingly getting her courage back. My heart broke a little; the girl I am going to marry likes someone else.

"You have a crush on him?" I yelled.

"Yes I do, but I would never date him, he's too precious and I don't want to lose him." I'm starting to see red. I could feel myself shaking, adrenaline pumping through my body, desperately requiring to be free. I need to change the topic because I'm scared that if she continues who knows what I will do. "What about kissing me… hmmm… was that just a distraction?" Albeit not the best topic to switch to, but it's better than the 'I heart Riley' topic.

"I don't know ok! I just found out today I am engaged to a guy who I don't even know. I've kissed that said guy almost three times in one friggin day! I don't know how I should feel about that. Maybe by saying it's a distraction was my way of justifying kissing you… Look I'm going to be honest… if Riley was in your position and I was engaged to be married to him then I probably wouldn't mind. We're best friends. We know each other inside and out. We could try and make it work. Tell me Edward what's my favourite colour? What's my favourite movie? What do I like to do in my past time? Can you answer any of these question?" I stayed silent desperately racking my brain in search of an answer, to my utmost surprise I came up blank. "See you can't! Although we've lived together, you don't know any of these things. Likewise I don't know anything about you! Marrying you, for me it's like marrying one of the strangers in the streets of New York! To top it all off I am only 16. Girls at my school are worried about who's gonna take them to prom. Not marriage! "she yelled.

I guess we're back to Riley again… How could she even think that he is better than me? The need to relinquish my anger is getting greater by the second.

"So you'd rather marry Riley?" I couldn't help but let the jealousy seep in. She blinked twice and screamed.

"For fucks sake, out of everything I said that's all you pick up on? You're impossible!" she huffed.

"From now on, you're never meeting Riley! As for the part that I don't know you, well trust me, give me one month and I will answer all your questions and more. That's why we're not getting married just yet; this is our time to get to know each other, not you spending your entire time with Riley. And you may not see it, but from what I have heard, your friend is trying to manipulate you into not going through with this marriage. I don't think your little crush is one sided after all." Her eyes narrowed and her facial tone turned into a dark colour of red, I saw her clenching her fists by her side.

"You cannot expect me to do that! Riley is my best friend. When I was little I never got any attention. This family never gave a shit about me. Heck the location of my room just proves it, the furthest away from everybody. All of your rooms are in the north wing. My room is the only room in the South. Riley and his family took care of me. They gave me the attention, the love, the care, I needed. Up till this day Riley and his family were and still are one of the few people in the world who care about me." She said through gritted teeth before turning to her room and slamming the door shut.

"ISABELLA OPEN THE DOOR THIS INSTANT!" I roared banging on her door as loudly as I could, even kicking it at times. I guess I was venting out my anger and frustration on what she just said. She makes Riley seem like a King and by marrying me she is settling for a commoner. Well honey if Riley is a king then I am a God and you will be my goddess. When she didn't open the door I gave up and made my way to my room which was actually located on the opposite side. Isabella was right. Her room is the only room furthest away from all of ours.

From what I could tell the party was over. There were beer cans and snacks all on the floor, a couple of people passed out on the stairs. The house staff will clean it up. I finally reached my room and plopped down on my bed, with prior events reeling in my head.

After letting out my anger on Isabella's door I realised that whatever Isabella said is nothing but true. This family never gave her any attention or love. Renee and Charlie both came to drop Emmett and me off on out first day at pre-school and also Tanya and Alice, but with Bella they told Stewart to drop her off. If Isabella didn't come out of her room for days they wouldn't go to her room to ask her what's wrong or if she has ate. If it was Alice or Tanya they always did the opposite. Although I have known her since the day she was born but it's rather pathetic that I can't even answer her questions about her favourite colour or movie. But that DOES NOT mean I am going to let her go and NOT get married to her. WE ARE GETTING MARRIED, I am not going to step back and let Riley have his chance at her. NO FRIGGIN WAY.

Maybe I could Facebook her. I mean on her page it must show her interests and what she likes.

I switched on my laptop and logged onto Facebook. I cleared all my notifications; I had over hundreds of birthday wishes on my wall. I typed Isabella Swan into the search engine and there were only a few girls and none of them were my Isabella. Then I remembered that pimply teen who said her nickname at school is Bella, so I typed in Bella Swan, and there was my beauty. I was stunned to see her profile picture. She's wearing a plain white vest top with, tight black skinny jeans and a leather jacket, her hair let loose, straddling a black motorbike, wearing Ray Ban sunglasses. Does my Isabella know how to ride a bike? As far as I can remember we don't have any motorbikes in our garage. But damn she looked hot. I felt my dick hardening. Looks like Edward Junior is going to require some attention tonight.

Unfortunately the rest of her profile was private and I needed to add her as my friend to be able to view it. I am her fiancé after all so I decided to send her a friend request. I changed my relationship status to 'engaged' and updated my Facebook status to _'thanks for the birthday wishes, had a great birthday and got a beautiful fiancée as a present.'_

It's almost morningand although I was tired as hell I still needed to jerk off so I imagined Isabella's picture, imagined her straddling me instead of that bike, imagined her hands stroking my dick and not my own and in almost five minutes I was in total ecstasy. If that's what she felt like in fantasy I wonder how good reality is going to be when I finally get to claim what mine.

* * *

><p>When I woke up in the morning, I had an impromptu idea of taking Isabella on a proper date. I was thinking of a picnic at the park and then go on our family yacht for a ride and go for the traditional movie and dinner. This way me and Isabella can spend the entire day together and get to know each other.<p>

I had a shower and wore something casual a black button down shirt with jeans. I rolled my sleeves up and styled my hair and went downstairs. Everything from yesterday's party had been cleared. The house is as good as new. Stewart was walking by. I stopped him because I needed his assistance to organise my date. "Stewart, the man I needed to see. I wish for you to prepare for me a picnic basket, packed with all the things Isabella and I like, include her favourite chocolates, drinks, sweets and pack a couple of blankets and put in the car."

"Yes master Edward." Stewart bowed and left. I called the captain for our Yacht and informed him to have the yacht ready for 4 in the evening. I want to cruise for a couple of hours. I then booked the cinema tickets for the movie _Tower Heist_. No one can go wrong with comedy. I then reserved a table for two at one of my favourite restaurants. Of course, because it was such short notice the restaurant manager refused to give me the reservation but as soon as I said Cullen it was like' magic', there was a table free. The benefits of being a Cullen are vast.

Our parents came home before I woke up so I informed my father about my plans for the day.

"Edward I must say son, it seems like you are putting forth a lot of effort to make this relationship work. I am so proud of you that you're not taking it lightly." He gently patted my back.

"Thanks dad, Isabella is everything I want in a girl and more. I am going to fight tooth and nail to make her see that I am perfect for her." I said.

"That's the spirit. What we Cullen men want, we get. Well it seems like you both better be on your way. Stewart go call Isabella and inform her to wear something casual." Carlisle said.

"Yes Master Carlisle." Stewart bowed and left. For an aged mad I must say Stewart walks pretty fast because he came back in less than 5 minutes because Isabella's room is far.

"Isabella will be coming shortly." Stewart spoke.

"Is everything ready, Stew?" I asked.

"Yes Master Edward, the picnic basket is full of yours and Isabella's favourite food is stored safely in the back of your car along with a few blankets just like you asked."

"Very well. Stew, I have a question, why don't you call Isabella, Miss Isabella, like how you call Alice, Miss Alice and Tanya Miss Tanya." By this time the entire household with the exception of Isabella had entered the living room, listening in on our conversation.

"Isabella specifically asked me not to call her that. She says, she sees me as a friend for a lack of better words and friends do not call friends Miss or Master. If that is all, I request your permission to leave Master Edward I have some work to do."

"Yes you may go." Everyday I'm learning something new about Isabella.

Speaking of the Angel she descended down the stairs and my jaw literally dropped to the floor. She is wearing a black mini skirt with plaids, showing off her long creamy legs, with a white tank top, black leather jacket and ankle boots. I had to give it to her my girl has a lot of guts coming down wearing that. I must say she looks sexy as hell.

"You called?" she asked my father.

"Yes, today Edward has planned a wonderful day out for the both of you. It's getting late and you both must leave or else you'll miss out on the things he's planned." Carlisle told her. She looked at me, anger clearly visible in her eye. I gave her a smirk in exchange.

"I'm sorry I won't be able to, I've got plans and none of them involve Edward." Isabella replied back coolly.

"Isabella you are going, whether you like it or not." Charlie sternly spoke while simultaneously giving her a glare.

"And go change your clothes; you're not going out wearing that." Renee piped in giving her two cents.

Isabella closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Fine I will go, but I will not be changing my clothes. I was instructed to wear something casual and this is my definition of casual and for the past ten years I have been wearing this, glad you finally noticed."

There was a moment of awkward silence. "Come on sweetie lets go." I spoke breaking the silence. "Goodbye."

I took hold of her hand and grasped it tight. I gave her a look to not even dare to let go of my hand. We walked to my Volvo. I opened the passenger side door and she sat down mumbling something under her breath. I sat down and started to drive. After five minutes of complete silence, I was about to ask her, her favourite movie when her phone rang blaring out a rock song.

"Hey! Sorry… yup not today… nope… I promise… you know why I'm talking like this… danger… look I'll call you when I get back home… yeah I won't be staying tonight, right… right back at you… fine…love you too… bye!" As soon as she was done I snatched the phone out of her hand.

"HEY!"

"Today, your all mine and nothing will disturb us!" I snipped and put her phone in my pocket. "So before I was so rudely interrupted by your phone I was about to ask what's your favourite movie."

She rolled her eyes before answering, "Pirates of the Caribbean and Harry Potter series. I guess its common courtesy to ask back, what's your favourite film." I grinned like a fool. I thought I would have nothing in common with my angel and it turns out I do.

"Well who would have thought me and you would share some similarities. Mine would also happen to be those as well. Favourite music genre?"

"Rock, but I don't mind other genres as well; I'm not too fussy about it. You?"

"Classical and RnB. Rock… hmm…your favourite band?"

"if I had to choose one it has to be Muse, they're awesome, especially Matt Bellamy the way he can hit those notes when he's singing, it's fantastic!" little did she realise we're actually having a conversation which doesn't entail any arguing. Progress! As lame as it sounds I'm doing an internal happy dance.

"Have you brought along your iPod?"

"Why?"

"So we can listen to your songs." I said in a 'duh' tone. She looked through her bag and got out her iPod. I put it in the dock.

"What's this song called?"

"Time is running out by Muse." We both sat in silence, letting the music fill it.

"Jack Sparrow or Will Turner?" I asked out of the blue.

"Both of them are equally sexy, _but you forgot one very important thing mate, Captain Jack Sparrow." _I laughed although I was a little jealous that she found the both of them sexy. What about me babe? You've got this sexy piece of ass right in front of you.

We had arrived at the park and I got out the picnic basket from the trunk. I placed a blanket on the grass and put the basket on it. Isabella's just standing there looking awkward. I sat down and patted to the spot next to me. She huffed and sat. We ate, we spoke about different things. "I'll be right back; I need to use the ladies room." She got up and left. Whilst I was waiting for her I got out her phone. I know this is a total breach of privacy but sue me. I want to know everything and anything about my fiancée. Her phone background was a picture of her holding the guitar. I saw she ha_d 10 miss calls, 5 from Riley, 2 from some guy called Jacob and 3 from mum,_ I'm pretty sure that's not Renee. I went on to Facebook on her phone to my utter delight she hadn't logged out. I accepted the friend request that I had sent her and changed her relationship status to '_engaged to Edward Cullen._' Ha! That will show her dick headed male friends that Isabella is taken and if I have it my way she will never by single again. This will also tell that Riley fucker to keep his grubby hands off of my Isabella. I went on to my Facebook profile and accepted the engagement request. By that time Isabella had returned so I didn't get the opportunity to study her profile.

She sat down and we resumed talking about Harry Potter and Pirates when suddenly a football came whizzing past our heads.

A college boy 6 ft. tall came running. "Sorry dudes" he said first looking at me then at Bella. "Woah hey there pretty lady, why don't you ditch oldie here and come hang out with us." He winked. Excuse me I'm sitting right here.

"Who are you calling an oldie? I could take you down anytime. This girl is mine only mine." To prove my point I placed my hand around the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. My eyes directly looking at the college kid, he got the message and left. I still continued my kiss with her, probing my tongue into her mouth. After a while I finally let go.

"Edward I am NOT your property, you cannot just claim me whenever and wherever you want!" I smirked. "Yes I can sweetheart and the ring on your left hand says it all." I said whilst gently stroking her engagement ring. After a couple of minutes of silence I decided to ask her another question.

"Isabella, why are you so distant from the family?"

"Why am I so distant? Ever since I was little I tried to get attention, I tried to attend all the family dinners and do all the family stuff, once I fell sick and I couldn't eat, do you know who took care of me? Stewart! When I persisted he took me to Riley's house and Riley's mum nursed me back. No one came to ask about to me. Then slowly I stopped attending nearly every family event and no one came knocking on the door asking where I am. When Tanya or Alice would get sick Charlie or Renee would be there in their room nursing them back. I'm the black sheep of the family."

I looked down and hung my head in shame. I always thought Isabella was socially awkward that's why she didn't want to socialise turns out we pushed her away from us.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't be the past is the past. Let it stay there."

The rest of the day went really well. Who would have thought? Plus it also confirmed my suspicions that Riley is manipulating my Isabella against me. She didn't talk to him the entire day and we got along so well.

At the end of our date I gave her a sweet, tantalising kiss. "Thanks, I had a good time, who knew that you're a decent guy when you're not around your friends." She laughed.

"Same." We made our separate ways to our room.

I was watching a T.V. Program when I heard a loud bang on the door. "EDWARD FUCKING CULLEN HOW DARE YOU CHANGE MY RELATIONSHIP STATUS ON FACEBOOK?" she screeched.

Uh oh well it was good while it lasted…

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear Eddie boy what type of a mess have you gotten yourself into now… and you were just making progress. *sigh* guys are absolutely clueless.<strong>

**Thanks guys for reviewing and it was really interesting to read your reviews , when I read that some of you thought Riley was a girl, I re-read the chapter again, wondering have I made Riley sound gay… It was funny! **

**THE WINNER WAS ****SOGIAN**** AND A SNEAK PEEK OF CHAPTER 4 WILL BE ON YOUR WAY AS SOON AS I WRITE IT. IT WAS REALLY GOOD AND ACCURATE! WHEN I READ YOUR REVIEW I WAS LIKE WOAH! SHE KNOWS CONGRAAAAATS!**

**This week question, do you think Bella will forgive Edward for changing her Facebook relationship status after Edward explains it to her? Do you think she will change it back again to single? This time there will be more than one winner so if you're right you win!**

**Looking forward to your reviews and this time I have made it a mission to reply back.**

**Majority of you guys want the story in EPOV and that's how I am going to continue but there will be only 5 BPOV throughout the entire story and it will be added here and there or in a seperate story under outakes. Its totally upto you:)**

**I can't give a guarantee for next Thursday as I have plans and this weekend I only have one day off, so I will try and update next Saturday or Sunday! **

**Till then**

**Love you **


	4. Chapter 4

**I am soooo sorry for not updating! I was really sick and as I am a student taking a gap year, I am doing a couple of part time courses, so my days were literally go for courses and take meds and sleep. But I have a peace offering. It's at the end of the chapter.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my readers in the UAE! HAPPY 40****TH**** NATIONAL DAY! =D **

**A special thanks to all my reviewers: Always Mazzy, superfrog101, MaEsTaMa, Lily, gabs9, melissamary55, puaslouma, vanquish13, wickedsoulx, Gabriels-girl5035, zdra8351, yebabb79, sogian, shamelesslyobsessed, green eyes72, VampsGurl, daisychic and Kgunter34, you guys are the ones who inspired me to write this chapter! So this chapter is also dedicated to all of you. =D**

**This is the last time I am gonna say this it applies to the other chapters as well: I do not own Twilight I do own this story though :D**

**Soooo on with it! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

**Edward's Point Of View**

I swished opened my room door, wanting to give the vibe that I'm confident. "Bella darling what a pleasant surprise! To what do I owe this pleasure?" I decided to act nonchalant. I am not ashamed of changing her status to engaged and accepting my own friend request, I'm proud of it, that's why I changed my status to engaged as soon as I could, so why should I be afraid and there's nothing wrong with what I did! It's not a big issue. She'll get over it in time.

"OH CUT THE FUCKING BULLSHIT EDWARD CULLEN! I FRIGGIN GAVE YOU MY FUCKING PHONE AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO! YOU CHANGE MY FACEBOOK STATUS. YOU INVADE DMY PRIVACY! HOW DARE YOU?" She shrieked. I'm pretty sure our entire neighbourhood heard her, screw entire neighbourhood I'm pretty sure the entire city heard her. My fiancée sure does know how to overreact.

"I simply want the entire world to know that we're engaged, what so terribly wrong with that?" I asked serenely, hoping that my calm demeanour will help calm her down.

"Engagements and marriages are normally based around the decisions of two people, so what if YOU want to let the entire world know we're engaged? It should also be my decision as well! We have to make collective decisions. We're not living in the olden eras where a man makes a decision and the woman willingly agrees, without asking any questions, we talk and we discuss. See a 16 year old like me knows that, which brings me to my second point, Edward, I am only 16, it's unusual for any girl to be engaged at 16! What will my friends think? It's not normal! I have a friggin reputation to maintain!"

"It's normal in our society for men to make the decisions and women to agree. Well excuse me, it may take me some time to get use to the new era." I said somewhat sarcastically. I continue. "Also I am sure the students in your school are not foreign to the concept of girls getting engaged at a young age, when I was in your school around fifty per cent of the girls were engaged. And honey being engaged will not tarnish your reputation, I believe it will make you all the more reputable" I reasoned.

"Edward, I do not go to the private school you guys went to, I go to a normal school, full of normal people, the only other person in my school who's from our society is the boy who was outside THE FRIGGIN TOILET! For the love of god in school I'm part of the cool clique, people in the cool clique don't get married when they're young. They're the ones who are 'most likely to have a million and one boyfriends' title in the yearbook!" she said raising her voice at the end. What? Isabella does not go to my old school? I thought Renee and Charlie put all their children in that school. And in her school she's part of the cool clique? I guess everything I thought I knew about Isabella is turning out to be wrong. I always pegged her to be in the geek's clique because she seemed so innocent and shy. Another thing Riley… if he goes to Isabella's school and is clearly not part of our society does that mean he is not rich? If he isn't that means I have one on Riley, if he has age I have money.

"Wait, does that mean Riley is not rich?" she rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly.

"What is it with you and always directing the conversation back to Riley? It seems like you're obsessed with him. Riley is rich. He's super rich. But our family do not wish to mingle in your society, because they find it backwards and somewhat evil, nor do we like to flaunt our friggin money." Damn it! That little piece of shit is rich and young. She took a deep breath and continued. "Now you're going to listen to me carefully. Firstly: I gave you two years to prove yourself and so far you're doing a terrible job. At this rate, I sincerely doubt we'll be getting married and secondly: although you may be my fiancé you have no right to invade my privacy! So if I find out you've done something as despicable as this, I WILL break off this engagement and I WILL leave this house, heck I WILL leave the fucking country. I don't care that Charlie and Renee will cut me off. Do I make myself clear?"

I cast my eyes downwards. "Crystal."

"Good!" she spun around and left. How is it that a girl so young has so much power over me? Her threat that she will break off the engagement did get to me. She doesn't give a shit about money and clearly doesn't give a shit about being cut off nor does she give a shit about this family.

I guess I did cross the limit, by changing her status. I have every right to change my own but not hers. My asshole move may have just put a damper on all the progress I made. From tomorrow her school starts and that means she'll be back in that fucker's (Riley) influence. I kicked my wardrobe really hard to vent out my frustration. "OW!" I cried jumping on the spot. That certainly wasn't the best move out there. I sat down on my bed, holding my injured foot. Another thing which struck me as odd is that Isabella does not go to my old school, all of us went to that school, and Alice will be joining that school. I wonder why Renee and Charlie are so unfair to Bella…

With those thoughts reeling in my head I went to sleep, wondering what morning will bring.

* * *

><p>I woke up rather early than usual with a brilliant idea which could be a great solution to my problems. No one knew that whilst doing my Masters in Business I also did a teaching degree. That's right, I am a qualified teacher and I also taught at a school for a year whilst studying.<p>

I can apply in Isabella's school and teach there! Through that I can keep an eye on that Riley AND most importantly I can spend some more time with Isabella and see what she's like at school.

I took a shower and got dressed, I wore a black shirt and grey dress pants. I left the top thee buttons of the shirt undone, showing a bit of my chest. I decided I will wear a grey blazer before I leave.

I got the necessary documents ready to apply for a job at her school. I still had plenty of time to kill so I switched on my laptop, checked my e-mail, checked my Facebook notifications and immediately went onto Isabella's profile. I didn't have the time to thoroughly browse it yesterday. I was pleased to note that she did not change her relationship status, it still said _engaged to Edward Cullen. _There were over 500 comments on her status, majority of them were the emoticon: **=O** and some were like _why didn't you tell me Bells I thought we were best friends. _Isabella did not reply back to any of them.

I clicked on her photos and there were pictures of Isabella straddling the same bike in her current profile picture.

But there was this one pic which had me seeing red. It was Isabella, with her hair down wearing a short denim blue skirt with a black spaghetti strap top. That wasn't the part of the photo that's pissing me off. Standing next to her was a strikingly familiar, tall boy with brown shaggy hair and hazel eyes, this boy had muscles and he was wearing a black vest top with blue jeans, he had his arms around her shoulders and was planting one on her cheeks!

MINE! SHE IS FRIGGIN MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! I had this sudden urge to go into Isabella's room and kiss her senseless and let her know she belongs to me.

I read the comments, there were over 100 likes. They read: '_finally together eh, FINALLY, if it's on Facebook its official, congrats you two, you guys make the cutest couple, ha! I won the bet. _In the end Bella commented _no guys me and Riley are not together, we're just friends and wait YOU GUYS WERE BETTING ON US?' _I could feel the pain of my nails digging into my skin, these comments areinfuriating. How dare these people want my girl with another man?

And that's Riley. I looked at the asshole that also happens to be competition. What does father say? _In business never underestimate your competition! Well I am definitely not going to be underestimating him_. But I just couldn't shake of the feeling I've seen this guy before.

_I sized him up and if it came down to a fight I would definitely emerge victorious… with the help of Emmett of course. I am not stupid to go in alone._

I decided to change my profile picture to one of Isabella and me dancing at my birthday party, we were looking intently in to each other's eyes. My hand was on her waist her hands encircled my neck. Mum had clicked it when we both weren't aware. I tagged Isabella. Take that Riley! I switched off my laptop and went downstairs just in time to see Isabella leaving for school wearing a white loose, top which went down to her thighs, with grey shorts and grey French cap. I zoomed in on her left hand, engagement finger and noticed she wasn't wearing her ring.

"Why aren't you wearing your ring Isabella?' I fumed. We're engaged and I want the whole world to know it as well, the whole world meaning horny teenage boys who are lusting after her."

Well Edward since you've already announced it on Facebook that we're both engaged, I don't see the need for a ring now." She said sarcastically whilst rolling her eyes.

"Oh well honey, this ring is to show your friends who aren't on Facebook that you're taken."

"Why the fuck are you so possessive?" She asked.

"Don't girls not dig that shit?"

"Most girls may, this girl certainly doesn't. I mean I have grown up in a house where no one cares about me, I never have to answer to anybody I can do what the fuck ever I want, so no this girl does not dig that shit."

Well soon you will honey... "Well you may not have had to answer to anybody in the past, now you have to answer to me your fiancé. So I want you to march up there, get your ring and wear it, because if you don't I will come to your school to drop your ring off and I will make sure the secretary announces, could Isabella swan please come to the reception her fiancé came to drop off her ring. Now GO!" she ran upstairs not doubting my threat.

She came downstairs with the ring in her hands, before she could put it on her finger; I snatched the ring off of her and put it where it belonged. "I don't ever want to see you without this ring! Ok?" she nodded. "Now you listen to me, I want to say I'm sorry for changing your Facebook status, it was rude and inconsiderate, please forgive me?"

"It's going to take time, now if you don't mind, I'm late." She started to leave.

"Wait!" I'm heading your way; maybe I could give you a lift?"

"Erm… no!" she started to walk again. I grabbed her forearm and stopped her.

"Isabella I am giving you a lift!" I stared intently into her brown eyes. I held her hand and led her to the car.

The drive was fairly silent and within 15 minutes we had reached her school. I got outside and opened the door for her. "Thanks. Now you can go." She started to fidget a little, I noticed the cause of her unease. People were openly gawking at us. I pecked her cheeks, because I didn't want to create to huge of a scene.

"I'll pick you up as well. Meet me here. Bye sweetie"

"Yeah.. erm … bye…" she went inside the building.

I asked one of the students where I could find the principal's office and went in.

I walked down the empty corridors and followed the students' direction to reach the office. I tentatively knocked on the door.

"Come in." said a male gruff voice. I opened the door to see a man who looked to be in his mid 50's with his head down, glasses on his nose.

"Hello sir, I'm Edward Cullen, I would like to apply for the position of the business studies teacher. Here are my qualifications." He looked up.

"Cullen? As in Cullen and Swan, Cullen?" I internally rolled my eyes.

"Yes sir."

"Well, Mr Cullen…"

"Please call me Edward."

"Edward, let me see your qualifications." I handed him my documents and he scanned through them. "Edward why would you like to apply in this school, that to in the middle of the year?"

"Sir, teaching is my hobby, something I enjoy doing and also I am going to clear the air, my fiancée is a part of this schools student body, we're arranged to be married and through this at least I get to know my future wife." I spoke smoothly and confidently.

"I appreciate your honesty Edward and your qualifications and recommendations seem excellent. However about your fiancée, I do not object however please do keep the public display of affection to the minimal I do not want to create a ruckus in the school. You may start from today if you wish. One of our business teachers got fired last week and we have been looking for a replacement. Just go to the reception, straight and left and the secretary will give you your schedule. Good day Edward." He said dismissing me.

"Good day sir." I left his office and went to the reception. Seems like the principal explained everything to the secretary: an old frumpy lady with short grey hair and wrinkles, she gave me my class schedule and gave me a tour.

"This is your classroom. Students will enter when they have their class you are not required to move from class to class, your next class will start in 30 minutes and lucky for you it's the last class of the day. Bye Edward." She seems strict and to the point.

I settled into the classroom and revised the curriculum content.

I turned around and was writing my name on the board. "Good morning students, I am your new business teacher, Mr Edward Cullen, I expect you to all address me respectfully by calling me sir at all times or Mr Cullen if you wish. Now we will go around the class introducing ourselves and explaining why we would like to learn business.

I scanned the classroom and there was my angel her mouth wide open and her eyes wide an expression clearly one of shock. I smirked a little to see my Isabella looking so dumbfounded.

Everyone was introducing themselves, but I wasn't paying any attention.

"I'm Riley Black, I want to study business, because my family owns a company and one day I will be expected to run it." after seeing a picture of Riley on Facebook I knew what he looked like. But I still couldn't shake of the feeling I have seen him somewhere.

"And what field are your family in Mr Black?" I asked.

"Music, hotel and transportation." He answered.

"You mean to say your family are the owners of Black Hotels and Black airlines?" Damn!

"Yup."

"OK, next." I didn't want to make the guy sound even greater. It was finally my angels turn.

"My name is Bella Swan, I want to study business because it is a great combination of economics, accounting and business and one day I wish to enter the business field." She spoke assuredly. Her voice and body language did not even give an indication that she knows me.

I started teaching the class, Riley and Bella kept on glancing or casually touching each other, I desperately wanted to separate them but I couldn't. I have no valid reason. I needed to think of a plan to separate them. Maybe assign group work and put them both in different groups? But then I can't make a only girls group with Isabella in it. That would seem odd. I'll think of a plan when I get home right now I need to concentrate on the lesson and try and humiliate Riley. I would keep on calling on him to answer questions and to my utmost disappointment he got them all right. So that shit also had brains as well. I think I am the first teacher in the world who wants their student to be stupid.

The bell rang, "you have a test quiz tomorrow, I want to see how much your previous teacher has taught you and I want to see what level you're all at, so your homework is fairly obvious: study. Class dismissed." As Isabella walked out of my class I touched her hand gently and softly pulled her to me and whispered in her ear, "Meet you at my car in five minutes." I gently nibbled her ear when I was positive that no one was looking. I don't mind PDA but I am a teacher and although I may be classified as a 'spoilt brat' I do have certain work ethics. She stiffly nodded her head and strolled away. I packed my stuff and made my way to the car where Isabella is and based on her expression, she's anxiously waiting for me.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING EDWARD?" she whisper yelled.

"Is that any way to speak to your teacher?" I laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked that twist! :D:D:D let me know what you think! <strong>

**Ok AS A PEACE OFFERING ANY ONE WHO REVIEWS GETS A SNEAK PEEK! :D**

**But a question and the winner will get the chapter 6's preview, are you guys ready? Here goes:**

**Has Edward seen Riley before and if so where?**

**I will announce the winner(s) (I am hundred per cent sure all of you will get it) of that question in the next update :D**

**Ooh on a brighter note who watched breaking dawn? I watched it on the day it came out here! My friend got us tickets, what did you think?**

**Well thanks for reading and until next time**

**Love you :D**


End file.
